


Storming the Seas (& the idiots who did it)

by stover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlantis AU, Found Family, Gen, Giant Robots, Giant Sea Creatures, Mermaids, Sea Pirates, Seafarers, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea AU, Underwater, Underwater Monster Fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stover/pseuds/stover
Summary: When the academic board at Cambridge denies Lady Allura's request to research the mysterious sea creature washed up on American shores, she decides to take matters into her own hands. With her beloved uncle Coran, she assembles a team of engineers, botanists, intellectuals, and survivalists willing to journey with her into depths no human has journeyed before.She never expects to find actual people living underwater.
Relationships: Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura & Romelle (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Storming the Seas (& the idiots who did it)

Nikolas S. Dakalov, the esteemed professor of civil law at Cambridge, was having a crisis. His hands shook as he held the morning paper up to his face, which reddened worryingly quick, and a plump vein at his right temple throbbed, almost grotesquely so. Then, with a loud inhale and exhale through the nose, his anger subsided. All that remained of it now was a frown. **(1)**

“Rubbish,” he grouched, crumpling the paper and tossing it aside. His hands came to adjust his cravat, which needed no tending, as he walked to the window at the parlor he’d been called to and stared out into the city with a black gaze. “How far this country has fallen to feature such rubbish on the front page of a paper.”

Across the parlor, a man in a periwinkle frock coat and bright ginger hair gently smoothed the morning paper on a coffee table. As he gazed upon it, his moustache twitched once, twice, and a third time before he broke out into a smile. 

“Why, how fascinating!” he cried. “A massive, unidentified species from the seas? Whatever do you think it could be? One of those giant squids the sailors always talk of? Or perhaps a sea witch has finally come to say hello.”

Professor Dakalov sneered. “How daft can you be to entertain yourself with this?”

“Forgive him, dear Professor,” spoke the only lady in the parlor. “My uncle is a curious man. A little bit of whimsy is key to ingenuity, you see. Us engineers can hardly get through a day of work without—”

“Lady Allura.” Professor Dakalov made swift his disapproval with both tone and frown. “With all due respect to your late father, may I remind you that you are here only as the Lady Chancellor of the Financial Board. You yourself are hardly qualified to the title of engineer.”

“Oh? My apologies, Professor.” Lady Allura looked to her uncle. “Coran, who was that brilliant fellow that found a way to cut fuel consumption without lowering boiler pressures?”

The moustached professor whirled around, _The Daily Telegraph_ fluttering noisily in his hands. “Ah! You mean the one who upped the speed on that new marine diesel engine? Without which, the British Trading Company would have lost its monopoly over firelight tea from China to the French?”

“The very same.”

“Why, that was no fellow! That, my brilliant girl, was you!”

Lady Allura smiled, sipping her tea.

Professor Dakalov narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. 

The young Baron of Clinton, who had been quietly lounging in the chaise nearby with an open book over his face, spoke at long last. “I imagine it’s time to leave,” he declared, discarding the book off his face with a flick of his hand, “Any longer together, and we just may kill each other. No reason to let that come to pass when the Chancellor isn’t here to tend to the bodies.” **(2)**

“The Chancellor will arrive.” The Professor urged. “He expressed urgency in us gathering this morning. And this rubbish—” The Professor crossed the parlor to snatch the paper out of Professor Smythe’s hands. “—warrants us here. This trash, this heretic science—how dare the men of our great university demand we take part in this fool’s errand? We will send no man to partake in this study. No man, you hear?”

All of a sudden, the door to the parlor burst open. A young man with light-colored hair and the Chancellor’s eyes stood in the doorway, a ghastly pallor bringing an ill hue to his fair skin. 

“My apologies,” he spoke, sounding out of breath, “But I beg that we make haste to Barts immediately.”

“To Barts?” Professor Dakalov stood sharply on his feet. “The hospital? Whatever for?”

The young man’s eyes fluttered shut, and he seemed to commandeer himself with a single short breath. When his eyes opened next, they were as still and solemn.

“The Chancellor, my father, has just passed.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **(1)** Professor Nikolas Sennet Dakalov, Regius Professor of Civil Law at Cambridge University, is Sendak
> 
>  **(2)** Baron of Clinton, Sir Colin Ivany, Vice-Chancellor of the General Board of Regents at Cambridge University, is Kolivan
> 
>  **Allura** , in this fic, is Lady Allura Lyon of Pembroke, Lady Chancellor of the Financial Board at Cambridge
> 
>  **Coran** , in this fic, is Professor Coran Hieronymous Wimbleton Smythe, Regius Professor of Engineering at Cambridge University


End file.
